


Undertale Preset

by melismatic



Series: Preset to Reset [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genocide, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Prequel, Romance, Sad, Science Experiments, Skeleton Boyfriends, Time Skips, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: A "prequel" to Undertale Reset AU.Once upon a time, the land was ruled by humans and monsters. Though seemingly in harmony, the humans made sure to keep tabs on the monsters. Making sure that monsters and humans though together, stayed separated. This balance has been kept for ages, and is now threatened. Is there really change on the horizon? Or dust in their eyes?In a world where magic and souls are known, a war is brewing.





	1. Victim or Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> First: I do not own Undertale!
> 
> Yay, we got that out of the way. So this is a prequel to the "Reset" AU. It's skeleton centric and Gaster centric. Hopefully, nothing is confusing and it keeps you interested. Any comments, I love to hear them.

* * *

 

“The time is 7:57 pm, the date is Tuesday, March the X, Year XXXX. Here I have with me is the first victi-”

“I am not a victim!” She glared, her eyes glaring at the man in front of her as he paused, his hand stopping from writing. She could see his eyes narrowing, his grip tightening and she could hear the cracks of the pencil until he leaned back as he placed it on the table between them

“Alright.” She heard his fingers drummed against the table. “I was hoping for a confession, and then we’d be out of here so you can go home.”

“Where’s Jamie?” She watched his face turn into an ugly sneer, the cuffs on her were tight on her wrists as she sat in dark room only in her night clothes. One single light was lit, swaying overhead as he started to lean forward.

“You’re not the one calling the shots here, sweetheart. Now you’re lucky to be alive, so I would worry about my own skin and not that **thing**.”  His face twisted at the end, and she spat at him, her blood boiling at calling her mate such a thing.

She barely knew what happened, the sharp sting to her face, the chair rocked back and hit the floor.  Her head hit the back of the chair hard, and she held back from making a sound as the pain made her head feel split in two. Her eyes went up at the sound of footsteps, seeing him bring his hand down with heavy breaths.

“Now. Let’s try this the easy way, shall we? And you can go home.”

The side of her face throbbed in pain, along with the back of her head as she winced when the chair she was chained to was picked back up. The cuffs dug further against her wrists, and she tried to reach out with her soul again, trying to make the threads of her magic come forth as sweat beaded against her forehead.

That feeling of nothing impeded her, as though she could feel her magic yet couldn’t. The feeling made her want to cry again, the feeling she lost herself.

Her eyes squinted, she gritted her teeth. Trying to force it and make it happen until she sat there gasping for air after grunting.

“What did you do…” She could feel tears trying to come, but she forced them back. Only glaring at her captor who watched her. She was so used to staying in control, yet this wrong feeling of nothing wouldn’t go away.

“If you’re trying to use your powers, you’ll find it impossible. Those cuffs block your soul, so should keep you from using any magic.”

“You could have at least let me feel him! I can’t even...” She went quiet, seeing a slow smile cross his features. In a better situation, she’d think he was a good-looking guy with his dark hair and green eyes. She’d have introduced him to her best friend, Amy always had a thing for a man in a suit and who wouldn’t want one of the knights.

He sat back down, that smug smile still there, telling her everything she wanted to know.

_He knows I can’t…_

“Are you done now so I can get some answers?” She glared at him, it was the most she could do in her situation, and it was no surprise he didn’t look the least bothered.  “Now, first question, when did that thing first start absorbing your soul?”

She blinked at him, taken back. “Is that what you think?”

“It’s what we know.” He said simply, and she wanted to laugh, but her face still stung. She was sure he couldn’t be serious, yet he leaned forward. The metal of his suit clanked against the table this time from how close he’d gotten, and she glanced at the armored gloves.

“That’s why you hit me, for an answer?” She deadpanned, and he waved it off.

“We know magicians are more durable. You’re magic, yet physical. Probably the reason those things hang around your kind so much.”

“We prefer the term mages, sounds less like we’re pulling a bunny out a hat.” She couldn’t help the smirk she gave.

“Good to see your sense of humor. Now, answer the question.” His eyes narrowed, and she stared at him.

“You’re serious…?”

“Of course, we realize the seriousness of this mat-”

“You’re stealing people in the middle of the night from their homes!” She yelled, wincing as her head throbbed. The pain wasn’t ebbing away as usual, something was wrong.

“It’s necessary. Now answer.”

She licked her lips, her tongue tasting the copper at part of her lips where it was bruised and split. “He’s not absorbing my soul.” She breathed out, a hand slammed down, and she would have jumped if not for the chains keeping her in place.

“Bullshit! You even said you can’t feel him, if anything that’s proof!”

“Proof of what?” She laughed now, she was starting to feel numb, and he was slowly becoming a blurred image. “That I love him? That I need him? That I let hi-”

“Shut up!”

“Why? So, I can’t say what you don’t want to hear. Monsters and humans rule these lands, it was bound to happen. And now that it has, you guys can’t stand it, huh?” She was fighting desperately to keep her eyes open, her head was killing her.

“The only thing we fear is a monster stealing a human’s soul. And the last thing we need is for that to get out an-”

She snorted. “The only thing you don’t want getting out is that this is possible.”

“It shouldn’t even be possible.” His eyes darkened, and her head tilted, looking at him questioningly.

“The world’s changing, and you’re afraid.” Her voice was growing softer, it was getting harder to talk. She tried to concentrate, focus on his blurred image. “I need these cuffs off, now!”

“So, that you can hit me with some spell? Call on the stars for help?” He laughed. “You must think I’m an idiot.”

“I can barely move, what can I do? My magic is dependent on movement and music, we both know it! And you know I’m not lying!” She yelled, her eyes squinting as she tried to force some connection, her breathing was growing ragged, and all she wanted to do was close her eyes.  “I can’t…” She blinked again, she could feel his eyes on her, “Something...isn’t right…what did you do to me?” She couldn’t get another yell out, and she tried to breathe.

“This isn’t...this isn’t right. You shouldn’t be... “He mumbled, she could barely hear the hum and knew it was a scan. She laughed as she heard the number, it was low and getting lower. “Guess it doesn’t really matter, we already killed that thing…”

_Jamie…my Jamie..._

She let her eyes close...

**_And her heart broke, as it stopped_ **.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was said that Human and a Monster could never have a child. Monster and Humans have lived side by side for eons, some even daring for companionship and it's looked over. For surely nothing can come from it. But what if...
> 
> It's just been the wrong kind of Monster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first let's get one thing out of the way...
> 
> I don't own Undertale...
> 
> Second, Guess who's now in the story!
> 
> This is a prequel to Undertale: Reset.

* * *

 

 

“What is that thing?” Grant stared. When they first alerted his team that they had a surplus of subjects coming in, but he hadn’t expected this. There were plenty of them from what he heard, and this was just the first one he was looking at.

It could barely walk and had on a gown making it look even more like something out of a horror story.

“Not sure, they say it’s what happens when those monsters and humans have a have a kid.” His partner was scribbling down notes and taking looks back to watch the monster inside. Grant was shaking his head in disbelief.

“That’s impossible, humans can’t breed with monsters!” They studied the monsters enough to know it wasn’t possible. His mind refused to wrap around the monster that was currently in the cell.

“Yeah, that’s what we thought. But turns out they can with magicians, not sure about other kinds of monsters. But this is what happens with that type of monster. You get these things here.” His partner pointed it out as Grant glanced over the notes, then at the notes written about the monster type in question.

_ They’re nothing but human-like beasts, placed here to test humanity most likely. _

He put a hand on the clear material that stood between them and the monster inside, he still couldn’t believe what he was seeing as it moved around. Toddling about in a way that reminded him of his little girl back home. He quickly banished the thought. These were just things, and even worse that magicians were birthing these things.

“Scary how much it looks like a human skeleton, right?” His partner’s eyes went to him as he nodded, the thing inside seemed to get better at walking. It seemed determined to get the hang of it as its bony fingers touched different items in the cell.

The room was nearly bare, there were no orders yet on what to do with the creatures. Grant watched it still in disbelief, wondering if it could be the product of something else.

“Are we sure one of those witches didn’t just do their hocus pocus?” Grant mumbled, making a face at the way the thing fell but then pick itself up again. It rubbed at its closed eye sockets, and Grant could see wetness as it’s crying continuing.

_ It’s manifesting tears...? _

“Yeah, we’re sure. The magicians haven’t done that kind of magic in a long time. Not even sure they know how anymore. The trials really put a number on them. I guess them, and the monsters are trying to boost their numbers.”

Grant sighed, he figured that was the case. The Magician Trials was no stranger to no one. People wanted to live the same length as the monsters, magicians would cast spells that ended horribly with reanimated skeletons and revenants. Maybe there was a way for it to be possible, but that certainly was not it.

,

Cities were placed under quarantine as the Knights, as usual, took care of it, and the scientists worked beside them to make sure to cover it up. It was better that humans thought of it as some bad omen of some nightmare. He didn’t understand how some places turned it into celebration.  The balance of monsters and humans was a hard one that they all worked hard to keep in place.

But now they had this abomination…

Yet something else to fix. Grant couldn’t believe people had children with one of those things. He grimaced instantly.

“Just…disgusting. It’s...It’s not even human, it’s just another thing. “Grant pointed in disgust, his partner nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, I know. Guess they’re so desperate they didn’t think about the after. Poor bastards only made another monster. It keeps crying for its mom and dad, just like the other ones.” His partner let out a sigh. “I think they killed the last of those things yesterday, but who knows.”

Grant felt relieved hearing that. Humanity would never have to be tested by those human-like monsters again at least. He wondered how many of the magicians were left that were with those things, he was sure that if any were let go, precautions were put in place.

“Every suspect brought in wouldn’t talk.”

“None of them? I thought at least those Blue Soul ones would. They’re supposed to be the honest ones from what the files say.” He was confused to hear that one, leaning against a wall as his partner sighed.

“Well, one of the blue ones taught us something. One of the knights admitted to hitting her.”

“So?” Grant didn’t understand the issue. Everyone knew how durable the magicians were, it was no secret. “I’ve seen the Yellow Soul ones just put their fingers together like a gun, and it shoots people. Shoot them back with a normal gun, and they handle it better than any human.” He snorted.

“Unfortunately, she died. Turns out, you cut them off from their soul and if you don’t give them a way to heal. They die.” His partner looked at him as Grant shrugged.

“The more you know.” Grant looked at it through the clear material, it moved its hands so much one would think it was its way of speaking. “Wasn’t she the mother of this one?”

“Yeah, was.” His partner sounded bored as Grant’s eyes stayed on the monster.

He swore he saw flares of light, and he studied the small skeleton thing in the room, it’s crying had only gotten louder, and he could see sparks of magic from it in blue. “You’re seeing what I’m seeing?” He yelled, grabbing his partner’s jacket while staring.

“Th-that can’t be right.” His partner stuttered as they both watched items start to fly around the room, picking up as if in a hurricane around the skeleton child. “There’s no monster magic like this!”

“Guess that’s what you get when you put a monster with a human. Just a stronger monster…” Grant mumbled as the child screamed, a chair flew out hitting the reinforced glass as he backed away out of reflex and watched the chair bounce off crashing to the floor.

“Did it just…” His partner sounded in disbelief, and Grant stared as the skeleton went from scared to tantrum, running towards the door and pounding at it with its bony arms. It’s hands moving wildly as it wailed. Items were starting to pick up again. “We have to tell Daniels about this. If this one can do it, the others can too.”

“He won’t like it, He already didn’t like testing these things blindly.” Grant's eyes hadn’t left the skeleton as he replied, he could already picture the imaginary steam coming from the head scientist’s ears. “It’s why he called me in so quickly. The Knights should have left at least one so we could test its limits. And you said they got the last one yesterday?”

“Yeah, but we do know that monster type could just manifest things. Like weapons, about the same as plenty other monsters. So, it shouldn’t be blind.”

“Feels pretty blind to me. The fact they looked more human than other monsters should have been reason enough to keep at least one around.” Grant mumbled, the skeleton hadn’t stopped beating at the door. It seemed to be pounding its tiny fists as hard as it could.

“I guess we’ll see what happens” His partner hadn’t moved from his spot.

“A determined monster has a scary sound to it.” Grant was feeling even more sure this was a test for humanity.

“Very…” His partner sighed, and picked up the clipboard next to the door of the room, looking it over. “Wonder how the knights are going to cover up this one…”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have Gaster the Skeleton and other unnamed skeletons running around. Or as around as they can in cells. Anyone noticed how toddler Gaster is only using blue magic, which is of course part of his psychokinesis. If so, don't worry orange is coming soon enough.


	3. Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Gaster gets his iconic hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I do not own Undertale
> 
> Second: Did I warn there's not happy chapters yet? Because this one isn't happy either. We aren't at the happy yet, it's around the bend. 
> 
> This is a prequel to Reset, and explains "Where do skeletons come from?". Though we have not gotten to yet to why are there only three and then two, etc etc. We will get there of course. But first, hand holes.

* * *

 

 

 

“How’s Zero doing?” Keith came in, feeling still in a good mood after yesterday’s ultrasound. The image of seeing the two lives him and his wife created was amazing.

 

“Someone’s in a good mood” His partner laughed, and Keith rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish grin. “Don’t worry, I get it. Seemed like only yesterday I married the missus. Then the family came soon after too with the birth daughter.”

 

“Really?” Keith smiled, glancing inside the cell to see the small skeleton on the bed. He wasn’t surprised to see Zero with puzzles surrounding him. They were more advanced that yesterday's and Keith knew it would only increase as they tested the skeleton. “How many years the two of you been married?”

 

“30 years and I’ve learned the best way to deal with the wife is to just say yes.”

 

“And toddlers?” Keith couldn’t help but worry, the twins would be their first.

 

“Pray.” The man joked, patting Keith’s shoulder as he laughed.

 

Keith turned back to watch Zero as he completed the puzzle and went on to another. He felt his partner come closer and to his side, the older man had always been someone he looked up to. It was still a dream to work here at True Labs and to be partnered with someone as genius as Harrison was plenty to brag about.

 

“Amazing, isn’t he? He’s real bright this one. He’s unique compared to his kind. We’ve been keeping an eye on the district, and none have his same magic.” Harrison’s voice was full of excitement and Keith couldn’t blame the older man. It had only been eight years since the skeleton district was created by True Labs, and over that time more skeletons had been found and relocated there by the Knights. It made it easier to observe the species.

 

 “I’m still surprised how smooth the transition went to locate them there. No one questioned about a new town appearing? Or the missing monsters or mages?” Keith looked over at Harrison, his features were grim a moment.

 

“It’s how the Knights work. In time, you’ll get used to it and not ask any questions.” The answer made Keith’s brow raise, but Harrison continued. “Anyway, He’s aging at the same speed of a human, same as the other skeletons from what I hear. But his monster magic still seems higher than the others.” Keith decided to drop the subject for now and didn’t miss a beat as he replied.

 

“Think it’ due to the emotional stress when he was younger? It could have made his magic appear much earlier and heightened it. The rest didn’t have that problem, he was the only one to be taken from his parents in such a way.” He looked at Harrison for confirmation.

 

“Yes, I agree. So, does the head of the project. He cried and screamed from the moment he was put in that cell and after. His magic kept growing…” Harrison let out a deep sigh, suddenly looking ten years older.  “Then Daniels showed up and showed pictures of his parents to see if it’d cause anything to happen.”

 

“He was just a kid, though.” Keith stared at the man, then back at the cell at the small skeleton inside. “A toddler.”

 

“Keep in mind that these are just monsters. They aren’t humans.” Harrison’s voice was mechanical as the man moved, picking up notes and going through them, then he stopped, looking at Keith a long time. “If someone overhears you, a Knight might find out, and then you disappear.”

 

Keith’s mouth snapped shut, not missing the warning as he looked through Zero’s files and his own notes. He continued, trying to keep himself distracted. “So, his mom was a Blue Soul magician, and that other monster was...”

 

“A ghoul. They were before your time and looked more human than any of the monsters we’ve seen. They looked like nothing but skin and bones, like death itself.”

 

“I haven’t even seen one, there aren’t even pictures of any.” Keith searched through the files again, to see if he missed something. Only to find a picture of a smiling woman, she had the face of someone who never lied.

 

_Fitting for a Blue Soul magician..._ Keith smiled and thought of his wife’s own blue soul, he’d never see it of course. She wasn’t a mage, and from what studies showed, he knew his wife's soul wouldn’t have the same brilliance of a magician. _Still, it’s beautiful, it’s her._

 

He continued reading the file, frowning at the end. The mage’s death was listed there along with the father James, Zero lost both of his parents. It wasn’t a surprise; many mages were killed during that time and ghouls were considered a high-level threat. High levels were always exterminated.

 

“Probably won’t see one, huh?” Keith mumbled.

 

“I doubt it. Most were taken care of years ago. Nowadays, they get exterminated on the spot if found. They don’t want the monsters exploring that option.”

 

“Do we know anything about them?” Keith sighed, putting the file down.

 

“They could manifest weapons, bone weapons.”

 

“Can any of the skeletons do that?” Keith was intrigued, skeletons were still a relatively new species. Even as they found older ones that parents had hidden.

 

“They can, and they can make bones. They can even store them somewhere else to use later. The weapons they manifest are like the ghouls, unique to them.”

 

“And Zero?”

 

“Everyone’s heard of his weapon... But he can also manifest more bones at a time than skeletons more than twice his age. But that’s not the amazing part.” Harrison was grinning again, and Keith gave his full attention. “It turns out that Zero’s magic doesn’t just work on inanimate objects. It can also work on people.”

 

“On people?” Keith felt uneasy. The magicians with their soul magic were already as bad as monsters. Their magic attacked the soul, just as any monster could. It was terrifying yet amazing to him. He looked at Harrison waiting for an explanation.

 

“Zero’s magic is already advanced, his psychokinesis as a toddler was already reaching unknown heights for his age. He has such a sharp mind, and we’ve watched the skeletons, their PK levels have been rated as basic when it comes to mind over matter. Where the skeletons can only weigh down a soul, so it weighs down the person. Zero can move things at will, just like all skeletons can move their bone related manifestations. He’s without that limitation. “Harrison beamed, the dimness long gone from his eyes as Keith chuckled.

 

It was no surprise, the entire lab liked to rave about Zero’s mind and how intelligent he was. Keith wondered how such a small child endured so many tests all the time, yet Zero seemed to enjoy the puzzles. The tests though could be grueling and mind breaking, yet each one only pushed the boy further. Each find gave them more info on the species.

 

“So, what’s today’s test?” Keith picked up the schedule, expecting another mind game yet his brows furrowed at the sight of Daniels’ signature. He looked over at Harrison, and the darkness was back on the man’s face.

 

“The last increase of Zero’s magic ability that was off the scales came during duress, Daniels wants to see if we can up his limits. He’s not impressed with the slow progress being made.” Harrison’s voice was quiet as Keith read the order, his eyes widening in realization.

 

“Slow?” Keith nearly snorted. “By the time he’s eighteen, he’ll most likely be a powerhouse.”

 

“You know how Daniels is. Most likely isn’t a guarantee and he wants real results.” Harrison answered as Keith let out a sigh. He continued looking over the scheduled test until reading over a paragraph again to make sure he read correctly.

 

“But this is saying…” He looked up quickly at Harrison, the older man’s head bowed.

 

“Yes…”

 

“We’re drilling holes in his hands?” Keith slammed down the file, yet Harrisons’ expression hadn’t changed.  Keith couldn’t help the fury boiling in him. “He’s just a kid! You have a granddaughter his ag-”

 

“I told you to stop feeling sad for these things. They’re monsters, nothing more than that.” Keith stared at the man, his mouth gaped open as Harrison started moving. “Come on, let’s go” He kept walking, and Keith took a moment before following.

 

Zero’s cell was quiet as they went through the door, the young boy was still engrossed in a puzzle, and Keith felt sick to his stomach. Keith turned his head to look at the transparent material that could withstand Zero’s magic along with the rest of the room. It also let them observe him without going inside.

 

“Come on, Zero. It’s time for your next test.” Harrison called out, and blue magic rippled over puzzle pieces as they were solved in midair with Zero’s hands held out around it. They hadn’t yet got him to master using his psychokinesis without hand movement.

 

“What’s this one going to be?” Zero looked towards them, his focus on the puzzle not breaking, and Keith would have been impressed if not for other warring feelings. _I can’t do this…_

 

“Something to help you in the long run.” Harrison’s answer had Keith do a double take to look at the man, Zero’s head tilted as the puzzle was lowered and magic dissipated.

 

“Help me? That’s all you guys ever say.” Zero rolled his penlight eyes, Keith noticed the boy never held back a word.  It wasn’t the first time Zero was blunt. They couldn’t compare it to the boy’s handwriting, it was always in a strange font made of hands.

 

“It’s all you need to know. Trust me, we know what’s best. Now follow us, we don’t want a repeat of last time.” Harrison warned Zero and Keith thought back to last time. The boy had only wanted to see the outside and tried using his magic to sneak out. The giant dragon-like skull was the talk of the lab that day as it blasted the door down of a testing room.

 

Keith was not surprised by it. Zero had been with them since he was a toddler and never been out.  Any young boy would want the same thing. Yet Daniels response to the incident had been to place magical constraint devices everywhere. That way Zero could only use his magic only where they allowed it, and everyone was extra careful with dealing with the skeleton.

 

Zero followed them obediently to the testing room. Keith was sure he was used to the doors locking behind them. Zero got on the rack as usual and was strapped in, a larger amount of items of different sizes were around to test him.

 

“So more psychokinesis testing? We’re not testing my blasters?” Zero looked curious, a slightly mischievous look was there as the last strap was done.

“We’ll be testing your weapon soon enough,” Harrison answered, going over to where he would start the drill. The Keith and Harrison could carefully observe Zero, but Keith was stuck in place.

 

His partner switched a lever, watching Zero’s confused expression as the drill lowered.  “Now, let’s see here….” The crank was turned, gears started to move as the drill head spun.

 

“Aren’t we going to put him to sleep at least?” Keith stared at the drill, knowing what was coming.

 

“Why do I need to be asleep?” Zero glanced over at him, then towards the drill. His eyes widening in realization as it came closer to his hand.

 

“You don’t. It ruins the whole point.” Keith’s partner glared at him, but Keith continued shaking his head.

 

“He’s just a kid! We can’t seriously be about to…”

 

“About to what? What exactly are you doing?” Zero’s voice was soft, it was so much in contrast of his usual directness that Keith frowned and came closer. He started to manifest sweat. Keith was sure Zero knew exactly what the plan was as he cried out. “No! Stop! Please!”

 

Keith couldn’t take it anymore. He moved quickly to the drill, a hand going to the lever, pulling it down as the brake stopped the gears. He looked over, seeing Zero shaking with his sockets opened wide, and his usual small penlight eyes were larger than normal.

 

“What are you doing!” Harrison yelled.

 

“We can’t do thi-”

 

“I told you that kind of thinking will get you killed!”

 

“I don’t care this is wrong!” Keith frowned, pointing towards the shaking skeleton boy. His bones were rattling.

 

“And what about your wife?” Harrison yelled back. “She’s pregnant, isn’t she? You just got married. You’re starting a family. Are you honestly going to say you don’t care if you leave her alone? Because if you think for a moment, they’re just going to stop at you....” He trailed off, the room was silent as that warning hung in the air.

 

Keith was quiet, his mind going to his growing family as he closed his eyes and slowly let go of the lever. He could hear it being switched back, the crank being turned, and Zero begging as he went back over to Zero. Things were flying, Zero’s eyes glowing that azure blue as Keith stood over him, watching him struggle and plead.

 

Things hit him, he winced at each item that nailed him. Keith’s eyes were watering, and he looked down at the young boy that was full of manifested tears.

 

“Shh. Just...don’t watch.” Keith’s hands went over Zero’s eye sockets as the drill started to tear at the bone and then all he could hear were screams.

 

**_Begging them to stop..._ **

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those confused.
> 
> Zero is Gaster. He's a test subject, only seen as a monster so no one has bothered naming him. Now into another thing...
> 
> Ghoul monster + Human = skeleton monster. As already said in a previous chapter, they are not human or hybrid human/monsters. They are strictly monsters, just with unique qualities.


	4. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then the skull cracks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever right? Hope those reading are enjoying this one, and if you're reading Reset as well then YAY! I don't own Undertale and I love comments, kudos and also critiques. How else would I improve? lol 
> 
> Short Recap: Ghouls are a thought to be extinct monster type that were known for getting with Soul Mages. It would always result in skeletons. And right now one skeleton by the name of Subject Zero aka Gaster is now an experiment used to test and figure out skeletons.

* * *

 

 

“Entry number…” Beatrice let out a deep sigh, rubbing her eyes while slumped in her desk chair as she yawned. Her eyes catching wisps of blue over a cup that was suddenly close to her as she chuckled. “Thanks, Gaster.” She turned in her chair, giving a smile to the skeleton sitting in the opposite chair. He was around her same age, and the only one to not treat her like some simple teenage intern.

“You could let me help. I’ll just lie and give you whatever answer they’re looking for.” He snorted and Beatrice gave a look.

“Anyone ever tells you that you have no filter?”

“But then how would I have made your coffee?” He smirked.

“Don’t you dare start” she chuckled, going back to the last lab entry on Gaster’s file as she took a sip of coffee.

“What if I bean started”

Coffee sprayed as she laughed. “Oh, my god. That was horrible!” She looked at him again and rolled her eyes at the smug expression. “Don’t quit your day job.”

“Yeah, being a lab rat is pretty lucrative.”

“Gas…” She sighed, going over to him and sitting on the bed as she watched him look down at the holes in his hands. Beatrice moved a hand, letting it touch his and cover the hole, smiling as he looked up. “You are way more than a lab rat, and you know it. Most of the stuff getting made around here, you had a hand in. You are so...brilliant.” She grinned and she smiled more as he let out a chuckle.

“So, I’m really bright?” Gaster was starting to smirk and Beatrice eyed it.

“Remember that moment we were having?”

“Yes?”

“You killed it.” She smirked as she got up, moving back to her desk as she heard his laugh. It was always good to hear it, and she looked again through his files before writing the entry.

“Maybe...you should stop calling me that name.”

“What?” She turned quickly, her eyes on Gaster as he had a sad smile. “What are you talking about?” She turned back around, though knowing he wouldn’t let it go. Nor would he be subtle about it.

“You know what I mean. That name, Gaster. The nickname, Gas. Or WD…. how did you even come up with it anyway?”

“For someone who does puns all day, and is so smart. It feels good to know I got one over on you.”

“Pfft. You know I’m punny. So, don’t act like I’m pun-ishing you or anything with my pun-chlines.”  

“That last one though.” She smiled.

“You’re smiling, I know you are.”

“It’s a pity smile.” Beatrice laughed.

“Still a win, but explain it to me.”

“Have you not seen how animated you get when you talk sometimes and get excited? It’s like you talk with your hands. It reminded me of this font I’ve seen.” Beatrice laughed, looking back to see a blue blush tinting Gaster’s cheeks. “It’s rare, but when you do it. I know you’re so excited and caught in your own world. I can’t help but be happy with you.

“Wait...you named me after a font?” Gaster gave a dramatic gasp and Beatrice rolled her eyes.

“It fit. Besides scientists are even saying that skeletons have a unique speech pattern that’s derived from fonts.”

“So somewhere there’s a skeleton named Comic Sans.” Gaster snickered.

“I actually like the name Sans, if I ever had a kid someday…” Gaster went quiet, and she felt her own cheeks heat up. “I mean...it’s not even like anyone is asking me out because I’m not that great...I mean I’m pretty great but I... I’m just going to stop talking now.” She hunched over, wishing the floor would open up as the silence dragged on.

“Do you have a second favorite?”

She stared at him, wondering if he was serious. It was hard to tell with Gaster sometimes. She tried concentrating, she knew she needed to get this done. She was helping to open up jobs in secure areas for mages everywhere. Yet she couldn’t help but pause to answer him.

“Papyrus.” She answered softly, concentrating on her work even as she felt a presence coming closer and peer over her shoulder.

“What’s that?”

“What’s what?” She glanced up at him, a bony finger moved past her and pointed to the sheet as she looked it over.

“Looks like another test. Maybe it’ll be a puzzle?” She looked back at him, trying to smile but his mouth was a thin line. She moved her hand over his to reassure him as she squeezed, she felt tempted to use her magic and make him a four-leaf clover for good luck yet the moment she did that. She knew she couldn’t, and it was disheartening, the moment she dared do something out of her job description she’d be dismissed.

She was the first mage hired by True Labs and had only authorized her to use healing magic to heal.

She felt a squeeze back as she came out of her thoughts and smiled at him until the door slammed open. Gaster jumped, looking at two scientists enter as Beatrice continued to glance at them. Both of them looked older than their years, faces grim as they looked at Gaster.

“Zero, it’s time for your test.”

“Damn it” Gaster groaned, his hands moving in a huff as he did so. Then he slumped, the light going out his eye sockets and there was no expression on his face.

Beatrice frowned to herself though, the monotone voice of the scientist made Gaster sound more like a thing than even the name. She never liked this part, especially the way Gaster would deflate and become robotic as he got in line.

Her eyes went back to her work, hoping that it was a puzzle. Though there were always other things. Those moments he’d come in and she’d have to do what she was hired for, to heal him enough to keep him alive all because they would go too far.

She hated them for that yet her hands were tied. She wouldn’t leave Gaster alone and the thought of letting all the mages down when they thought they were making steps was cruel. She tried burying herself in her work, finally convincing herself it would be okay.

Hours passed and the door open, her smile lit up until she saw his crumpled form brought in and Gaster curled in a ball. She opened her mouth to question them but soon they were gone, leaving him there as her anger flared.

He didn’t deserve this. The need for justice stirred within her. It wasn’t just justice for the mages that was needed. She quickly went over to him. His bones rattled, his hands covered his face as she blinked at sparks of orange that flared out with blue.

“Let me see…” Her voice was quiet as she gently tried to pry his fingers away and see the damage and she gasped. Long cracks at his eye sockets, one going to the top and on the other going to the bottom. Blue magic flared in one eye socket, a swirl of blues as the other had flames of orange.

She glanced down seeing the cuffs on his hands, his breathing was becoming ragged as she quickly got to work, calling on the magic of her lucky clovers to heal. She focused, biting her lip hard with only slight relief as his breathing became better yet the cracks were barely healing.

She was raging, focusing more as she thought about the injustice. Her head started to throb, her body feeling drained as she pushed herself as more hours passed until a hand went over hers closing it.

“Stop…”

“Bu-but the cracks they’re…”

“It’s okay.” Gaster breathing was still more shallow than she liked.

“But this is just wrong...there has to be something. Anything... I hate that I just...” She frowned, feeling him come closer.

“You can’t fight my battles. Remember what happened last time?”

She frowned in memory at how they separated them, claiming she had gotten too close to the subject. Gaster wouldn’t tell her what exactly went on that week, but when she got back to him he was worse for wear than usual. She swore to make sure she stayed by his side ever since, even if it meant biting her tongue.

“I just want to help, Gas. And I feel so...helpless...”

“Not true. You save me every day.”

“Gaster...” Her voice came out softer than intended. She couldn’t help the smile forming, but she gently touched a crack near his socket.

“Even if you wake me up at the ‘crack’ of dawn.”

“And moment ruined. You’re officially horrible and I don’t care what happens to you.” She murmured, touching the other one and suddenly his hand was on hers. His sockets looking directly at her.

“Liar…”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naming your kids Papyrus and Sans? Geez Lady :P
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! lol


	5. Tool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petting Gaster blasters and things are not that great on the outside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I don't own Undertale, I only own this concept that's running through my head for this AU. And I've been doing a lot of drawing and etc for my "Preset to Reset" AU. I've been posting it on my Deviant Art account and my Creativepitstop Tumblr account. It's been a lot of fun! If you have any art suggestions, let me know. I love the practice. And I need to practice my Preset Gaster. 
> 
> Preset to Reset AU info here: http://melismatic1946.deviantart.com/art/Preset-and-Reset-Undertale-AU-Info-687436567
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story! And thank you for any comments, kudos and etc!

* * *

 

 

“And what is it called again?” She teased.

 

“A Gaster Blaster.” He gave her a look, and she knew if she laughed, she'd probably be hearing puns for the entire day just to annoy her. “It’s a weapon, so stop petting it.”

 

“But it’s so cute…” She reached out touching the giant skull that reminded her of a dragon’s head, and Gaster stared at her as though she had a second head. “They look so alive….” She couldn’t believe it still as she let her hand rub over the smooth bone. _Skeletons are amazing..._

 

“They are alive, but still…” She felt Gaster’s eyes on her. “Did I tell you I worry about you? Because I am truly worried right now. Did you forget the blaster part?”

 

“Nothing you say will ruin my moment.” She beamed, rubbing her face against the bony snout and looked over to see Gaster’s brow bone raised. “So, what are they exactly?” Her curiosity was getting the best of her, but Gaster always managed to still surprise her. She still couldn't believe she’d been at the Lab for years now, and was even a full employee. More mages were even getting hired.

 

“Well, I can summon plenty of them, and make them appear at will, so in short they are merely too-” Beatrice's eyes narrowed at him, daring him to finish that sentence. “too great to not have around?” He rushed to say but then sighed. “I don’t know your reason for wanting to pretend they are more than tools.”

 

“It’s not about pretending. It’s about being better than...them.” She stopped to look at him. “The moment you stop caring, you’ll be just as bad as they are. You need to keep caring, to stay passionate...just look at what you created.” She waved towards the Gaster Blaster. “Besides they’re alive, just like you.”  The last thing she wanted was for him to be like the scientists here that look after him, though she briefly wondered was she any better. She still had no clue how to save him from all of this.

 

Gaster observed her and Beatrice could see him shrug.

 

“It’s no different from when any skeleton manifests their own unique weapon.” He snorted, and Beatrice rolled her eyes. _Of course, he’d make it sound like no big deal..._

 

She folded her arms and looked at him as she thought of something. “Unless they have a family, then it’s just passed down from parent to kid. And they have to figure out just which child gets which parent’s weap-” She immediately stopped talking as Gaster turned away, realizing her mistake. “Gas...I didn’t…”

 

“It’s okay.” He muttered, and Beatrice felt horrible. She watched his eye sockets go from their orange and blue flames to dim penlights.

 

“No, It’s not!” She exclaimed quickly and went over to him. She hated how the Knights took Gaster from his parents and then murdered them. She wanted to hit herself for not thinking first before speaking, yet she wanted to fix her blunder as she nudged against him.  “So...is it true you really used one to try and escape back when you were a kid?”

 

Gaster had a wicked smirk, and Beatrice knew he recalled the memory, “Yes, but it ended badly. I didn’t understand just how big this place was, or how many other monsters were in it.”

 

She thought over what he just said, as an idea formed in her mind. One where maybe she could get real justice for the skeletons and all monsters. _None of this is fair..._

 

“Gas, what about…”

 

“No…”

 

“You didn’t even listen to my plan.”

 

“I don’t want to because I already know where it’s going.” He got up and moved a hand, suddenly the skeleton dragon creature was gone. “And where it’s ending.”

 

“But none of this is right, and you know it.”

 

“You get to walk around freely and leave this place to go home. Why do you want to ruin that?” He gave her a look; his brow bones pinching together as his fingers went to his temple with a deep breath.

 

“Freely?” She repeated. “People watch us, as though any second we’ll suddenly kill them with our magic. With the Knights, we’re the first blamed, and even when things don’t go wrong, they try to figure out ways to kill us anyway. While at the same time no one has an issue using none of the products made, that comes from a dead mage or monster.”

 

_Things are better, but not perfect..._

 

“Guess we have plenty in common then.” Gaster was quiet. “Let it go, Bea. It’s for the best.” He moved and went to his desk on the far side of the room, looking over papers there.

 

“I refuse to let this go…”

 

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re only a justice mage because you’re too brave for your own good.” he sighed.

 

“I think you’re the brave one, you get up every day to this and still manage. That and you’re patient.” She laughed. “But no, only a Justice mage. “

 

 

“Well, I can only i-mage-ine how hard it is for you to do nothing.” He smirked.

 

“Oh no…” She groaned, and he let out a chuckle. “Why do you do so many bad jokes…” She laughed after and she could see his grin.

 

“Sometimes all you need is a bad joke to get you through the day…” He tapped his fingers on the desk. “Is it really that bad, out there?”

 

“I think...ever since you know…”

 

“The Night of Masquerade? The night when knights disguised themselves and friends and family, and people went missing from their homes, and suddenly a whole species disappeared. And they covered the whole thing up.”

 

“Yes…” Beatrice sighed, “Things have only gotten worse…. the distrust on both sides. But the monster king. Asgore... He and his wife are trying to keep things civil I guess.”

 

“And what are the mages doing?”

 

“Praying...they’re scared it’ll happen again so…”

 

“They’re staying clear of monsters. Maybe even trying to find a way to get on the Knights good side.”

 

“Gas what are you implying?” She couldn’t help the feeling creeping up, she didn’t want to believe such a thing.

 

“I think you know…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The war is coming. Can you feel it? 
> 
>  
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know!


End file.
